Demuestra de lo que eres capaz a su debido tiempo
by Deadly Nina Fox
Summary: Esta historia empieza a partir de un sueño que tuve, gracias a una piedra misteriosa tengo el poder de abrir agujeros dimensionales que me permiten viajar al mundo de sonic, pero como no estoy dispuesta a acatar reglas deberé pagar las consecuencias...


**Una historia que se me ocurrió después de un sueño que tuve, mi punto de vista como otaku que soy. Esta historia contiene spanking disciplinario, nada sexual, de todas formas si no te gustan no leas.**

**Demuestra de lo que eres capaz a su debido tiempo.**

¿Cómo me había pasado esto? En un momento me encuentro en una convención de anime disfrutando de la vida y de repente me encuentro junto con uno de mis héroes y… mejor les cuento desde el principio.

**Flash back.**

Me llamo Nina, soy una chica de 18 años y como dije, todo empezó en una convención de anime, decidí ir disfrazada más o menos como uno de mis personajes favoritos, Silver the hedgehog, mi atuendo no era nada del otro mundo, solo una camisa blanca manga corta a la que le puse pelo sintético de peluche blanco alrededor del cuello imitando el pelaje de Silver, unos guantes blancos y gruesos a los que les pegue aros celestes en las palmas, un par de zapatos iguales a los del erizo blanco, cuatro brazaletes dorados alrededor de mis manos y al comienzo de mis zapatos y un pantalón jean azul hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas. Si, era un disfraz muy simple pero era cómodo, y a mis amigos les parecía creativo. Me había aprendido los monólogos del Silver a la perfección y estaba preparada para todo… bueno, casi todo…

Un incendio repentino llamo la atencion de todos los otakus incluyéndome a mí, era lejos de donde estábamos pero igualmente podíamos ver las grandes llamas que cobraban altura, al cabo de minutos llegaron los bomberos y trataron de extinguir el fuego, todos empezaron a relajarse y a hacer pequeñas bromas con el fuego… pero note algo raro… las llamas se movían de forma rara… entonces se me ocurrió algo.

Di unos pasos al frente captando la atencion de todos, también me había tomado la libertad de hacer replicas de papel y cartón de las dos esmeraldas caos que sostiene Silver al final de su historia, puse una en cada una de mis manos e imite a Silver.

-Esmeraldas caos, denme su poder…- empecé con voz baja pero muy audible- ¡Sol eterno! ¡La llama viva que fue confiada a la familia real! Cae en el sueño eterno junto con mi alma Iblis, ¡Malditas llamas del desastre!- y extendí las esmeraldas en frente de mi.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, y los que aplaudían y silbaban suponía que eran los que habían jugado el juego, voltee y sonreí… de ahí todo paso muy rápido… recuerdo un gran resplandor y luego una explosión… luego todo se oscureció…

Al despertar note que ya no estaba en casa… era un lugar rocoso, como si estuviera cerca del pico de una montaña, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero no tuve tiempo para quejarme, ya que alguien estaba a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien?-

No respondí con palabras, solo asentí, pero no lo podía creer… a mi lado estaba nada más y nada menos que ¿Adivinen quien? Silver the hedgehog. No sabía que creer, pero me controle y decidí tomarlo con naturalidad, si esto era un sueño tendría que disfrutarlo porque se sentía tan real… y si era real… pues a seguir el juego.

-¿Qué paso…?-

-Bueno pues… no sé cómo explicarlo para que me creas- respondió Silver.

Pensé un poco y se me vino una idea- bofetéame-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos bofetéame, si lo siento entonces me daré cuenta que esto es real, así que te creeré todo- le dije muy segura.

Silver se vio muy inseguro, pero de todas formas levanto una mano y yo cerré los ojos preparándome para el golpe y PUM, lo sentí, mierda que lo sentí, ERA REAL.

-Ok, te creo, ahora dime que paso- le dije sin importarme que mi mejilla mostraba una marca de mano.

Me explico la historia del Iblis, y de dijo que de alguna u otra forma este llego a mi mundo, igual que él, yo estaba confundida.

-Lo que no me explico es porque fue para allá, si debería estarme buscando a mí, escape de el hace mucho tiempo y empezó a buscarme- dijo Silver.

Yo también me puse a pensar las razones… hasta que mi vista se poso en mis manos que lucian los círculos celestes de Silver, caí en cuenta de algo.

-Silver…- llame su atencion- ¿Qué tal es la visión del Iblis?-

-Pues… muy mala, no puede distinguir mucho una cosa de la otra… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?-

-Creo- lo interrumpí- que el Iblis me confundió contigo-

-¿Qué?-

Me puse de pie para dejarle ver mi atuendo, el se quedo con la boca abierta, habían muchas similitudes.

-Ahora lo veo- dijo Silver- ahora entiendo lo que _el_ me dijo, un evento en el que todos se disfrazan de sus héroes favoritos (que por cierto me alaga el hecho de que te disfrazaras de mi), y como el Iblis no ve bien te confundió conmigo y de seguro te ataco… lo que no explico ahora es como llegaste aquí-

-¿El?- pregunte- ¿Quién?-

Oímos un susurro en el viento, muy audible, como que si alguien hablara… se me hacia familiar…

-El… la voz- dijo Silver.

Oímos entonces una voz distorsionada y espectral, ¿Dónde la he oído antes?

-_Deberás entrenar al recién llegado_- dijo la voz- _con el poder de la piedra del cielo, ganara poderes, pero no podrá controlarlos solo, deberás enseñarle para que pueda expulsar al demonio ardiente que aun no ha cobrado víctimas, pero a puesto a su mundo en peligro- _

Y la voz desapareció en susurros otra vez… ¡Ah! Ahora lo recordaba, esa misma voz me decía a donde ir en un juego de video llamado Shadow of the colossus… muy raro. En fin, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que un a piedra pequeña y blanca había sido colocada a nuestros pies, resulto que esa piedra otorgaba poderes psíquicos al usuario, a la que debían entrenar era yo y Silver era mi entrenador YAY, por lo menos podía estar tranquila sabiendo que en mi mundo nadie saldría herido hasta que el Iblis me viera de nuevo. Y por si fuera poco me di cuenta de que… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Mi cabello ahora tenía varios mechones blancos, encima de que me salieron dos prolongaciones en la cabeza parecidas a orejas… no, no parecidas, ERAN OREJAS DE VERDAD, y lo sé porque las mías habían desaparecido. También ahora tenía cola, si como lo oyeron, cola, era larga y esponjada como la de un lobo… no, más bien como la de un zorro… tenía orejas y cola de zorro, perfecto, ¿Cómo voy a regresar a casa así ahora?

Paso un buen tiempo y me di cuenta de que no era tan fácil como creía, los poderes psíquicos con cosa seria y complicada, por lo menos Silver no era tan estricto, pero recordemos que estábamos en una montaña, y mientras no supiera como dominar mis poderes psíquicos no podía moverme, por lo que aparte de entrenarme Silver también me traía alimento, por lo menos el ya llevaba un tiempo ahí y construyo una pequeña casa en la que no pasábamos frío… pero empecé a sentirme culpable, el hacía mucho por mi… y un día quise hacer algo por él. Se quejaba a menudo de que habían unos frutos que quería comer más seguido, pero estos se encontraban en las paredes de la montaña (o sea: un resbalón y adiós) y había que buscarlos en tierra blanda para desenterrarlos, cosa que nunca lograba por su poca paciencia, así que me ofrecí a hacerlo ya que tengo mucha paciencia pero él se negó rotundamente, ¿en verdad le preocupaba mi bienestar?

-No Nina, es muy peligroso, dije que no y se acabo- dijo Silver.

-¡Pero Silver…!-

-Sin peros, ahora quédate aquí, vuelvo en una hora- finalizo el erizo blanco.

Silver salió de la casa dejándome ahí, con una cara de indignación que no tenía precio, el no creía que pudiera hacerlo… pero después de unos diez minutos pensé en algo… ¿Qué me impedía salir de la casa y escabullirme hasta las paredes de la montaña que estaban a unos veinte metros de distancia? Silver no volvería hasta después una hora, tiempo suficiente para traer muchos frutos. Oh… y lo agradecido que estaría Silver al volver…

_-¡No lo puedo creer Nina! Te subestime por completo!-_

-¡Yo le demostrare de lo que soy capaz!- dije triunfante.

Y con ese pensamiento dándome ánimos salí y empecé mi búsqueda, con mucho cuidado escale el risco de la montaña y busque tierra blanda, era muy difícil y me estaba llevando mucho tiempo, en un par de ocasiones resbale pero no caí… seguí buscando hasta que encontré un buen trozo de tierra blanda y, en efecto, tras cavar insistivamente encontré unos frutos de color verde oscuro… debían de ser esos. Saque por lo menos unos seis de ahí y me pareció suficiente por lo que me empecé a mover para regresar… grave error. Al pisar una roca débil me resbale por completo y empecé a caer, el miedo me invadió por completo, me decía a mi misma que era el fin…

-¡Nina!-

De repente algo detuvo mi caída, alguien me agarraba fuertemente del pie, mire hacia arriba y vi que era Silver… ay Dios…

-Considerarte afortunada de que llegue a tiempo, pero créeme que me vas a escuchar en cuanto regresemos arriba- dijo el erizo blanco con tono serio.

**Fin del flash back. **

Y aquí fue donde empezó este relato ¿no?no dijimos palabra alguna hasta llegar a la superficie que usábamos para entrenar, me dejo en el suelo y se poso en frente de mí, yo lo mire con miedo…

-¿Y bien?- pregunto él.

-Escucha Silver- empecé yo tratando de que no me temblara la voz- en verdad lo siento, pero es que yo… yo…-

-Tú que…- Silver se impaciento- ¡deliberadamente me desobedeciste! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo?-

No pude evitarlo, mire hacia abajo sintiéndome estúpida- yo… lo siento… no estaba pensando- quería llorar, eso era un hecho… pero no quería que me viera llorar.

-Era obvio que no estabas pensando- respondió el erizo-… y tendrás que perdonarme… pero esto no lo puedo dejar así-

Sin más me agarro una mano y me obligo a seguirlo hasta la casa, ¿a qué se refería con que no lo dejaría así?- E-espera Silver… ¿Qué vas a hacerme?-

-Para estas alturas ya lo deberías saber- el volteo a verme- Pero si aun no lo sabes te daré una pista, no podrás sentarte en varios días-

Prácticamente me encendí en rojo por la vergüenza y empecé a temblar de miedo, no podía… no lo haría… ¿o sí?

-Ay no…- trate de soltarme pero ya habíamos llegado a la casa, Silver me condujo hasta la que se suponía era mi habitación, aun así trate de persuadirlo para que no me hiciera nada- ¡Silver espera, por favor espera!

El se detuvo y me entrego una mirada que decía "Más vale que sea bueno".

-Escucha, lo que paso fue que escuche a alguien pidiendo ayuda- mentí.

-¿Alguien?- el no parecía convencido.

-Sí, es por eso que me arriesgue y fui a ver quién era, ¡es todo!- trate de que sonara convincente, y por un momento me dije que me creyó.

-Mmmm…- Silver pensó un momento, y finalmente hablo- entonces ¿Por qué tienes eso?- apunto a mi bolsillo.

Mire y lo que vi me condeno: una de las frutas que había recogido se me había caído, luego mire a Silver con más miedo que nunca.

-Felicidades- dijo Silver- ahora el castigo no solo va a ser por desobedecer, sino también por mentir- finalizo.

Mas blanca no podía estar, ahora si empecé a llorar, ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

-¡No no no Silver!- el no hacía caso a mis súplicas, llego hasta mi cama y aprovechando que habían sabanas y mantas amontonadas sobre ella me obligo a posicionarme boca abajo sobre ellas haciendo que mi cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo quedara ligeramente levantada gracias a las mantas- ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas por favor!- siguió ignorándome, subió a la cama y se puso a mi lado, puso una mano en mi espalda para impedirme levantarme y la otra la levanto en el aire listo para empezar- ¡No!- reaccione rápido y cubrí su objetivo (que era mi trasero) con mi cola, sin embargo, con mucha paciencia el retiro la mano de mi espalda y la uso para tomar la base de mi cola para luego levantarla un poco con fuerza, no me dolía pero me sentía muy vulnerable… por lo menos no me bajo los pantalones, aunque no lo necesitó… **SMACK -**¡EEP!-

Dios, no recordaba la última vez que me habían dado tan duro, si me quejaba cuando era pequeña de lo que me hacían mis padres cuando me portaba mal… no se comparaba con esto, y tan solo estaba usando su mano- ¡Duele! ¡En verdad lo siento Silver! OWW ¡lo sientooooo!- no quise arriesgarme a que aumentara la intensidad de los azotes si trataba de cubrirme con las manos, así que las deje descansar a cada lado de mi cabeza, claro que por el dolor apreté las sabanas con fuerza.

-Si me hubieras escuchado quizás esto no estaría pasando- siguió azotando sin detenerse- demostraste que eres capaz de muchas cosas pero te equivocaste de ocasión, todavía no debías demostrar nada…

-¡Lo sé! Silver, ¡por favor perdonameee!-

Esto estaba mal, una cosa es que tus padres te hagan esto, y otra cosa es que tu héroe lo haga, perdí la cuenta de los azotes, solo note que cada vez me dolía mas hasta que no pude seguir resistiendo, mande al diablo mi orgullo y mi dignidad, empecé a llorar tan fuerte como un bebé, algo que Silver al parecer esperaba.

-¿Ahora me dirás de corazón que lo sientes?- **SMACK**- ¿y me harás caso de aquí en adelante?- **SMACK SMACK**- ¡Si te digo algo es por tu seguridad!- **SMACK SMACK SMACK.**

-OW OWIE OWWWWW ¡Lo siento mucho, nunca lo volveré a hacer!- yo tan solo quería que todo terminara- ¡Por favor perdóname!-

-Te **SMACK** perdonare **SMACK** en **SMACK** cuanto **SMACK** me **SMACK** haya **SMACK** asegurado **SMACK **de que **SMACK** hayas **SMACK** aprendido **SMACK **la lección **SMACK SMACK SMACK**- respondió Silver entre azotes- no hace falta decir que estoy muy decepcionado de ti-

Eso ultimo me destrozo aun mas-¡Prometo portarme bien de aquí en adelante!- me daba pena y vergüenza hablar así pero compréndanme… no solo lloraba porque me dolía, me destrozaba el hecho de haber decepcionado a Silver. Si seguía llorando así probablemente me quedaría sin garganta, pero si lo pienso bien… el estaba haciendo lo justo, por poco y me mato yo misma, esto era lo menos que podía recibir. Tras cinco interminables minutos Silver decidió que había tenido suficiente, soltó mi cola y con su mano ahora libre me acaricio la espalda para tranquilizarme, porque yo seguía llorando como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Shhhh tranquila- susurro el erizo blanco- todo termino, estas perdonada.

_-¡Ya cálmate maldita sea!-_ me decía a mi misma en mi mente- _tan solo… solo… decepcionaste a quien más admiras_- hasta mi mente estaba contra mí, en fin tan solo continúe llorando pero ya no tan fuerte.

-Vamos cálmate, no te di tan duro… ¿o sí?- pregunto Silver.

-No es por el hecho *sniff* de que me duela- le dije entre sollozos- es por el hecho de que te decepcione *sniff* y ahora quizás me odies…-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te odio?-

-¡Si me odias, y si no, deberías!- no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento, solo me limite a seguir llorando e ignore a Silver durante unos segundos ya que el intentaba hablarme pero yo no lo dejaba, ¿Qué las mujeres maduran más rápido que los hombres? Y una mierda con eso.

**SMACK**

-¡EEP!- rayos, ese último azote me tomo por sorpresa, pero realizo su objetivo, el cual era callarme y prestar atención.

-Ahora escúchame, no te odio ¿ok?, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, y no te guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo, estas perdonada, ya te lo dije, así que estamos bien- dijo Silver.

-¿E-enserio?-

-Enserio, ahora arriba- dijo entregándome una sonrisa.

No necesitó decírmelo dos veces, me levante rápidamente y me puse las manos atrás para sobarme con fuerza mi parte posterior, no pude evitarlo, me dolía mucho, esto causo que Silver riera un poco, ¡qué vergüenza!

-Dime una cosa- dijo el- ¿en verdad llorabas así por el hecho de que me habías decepcionado?-

-Silver, mírame bien- dije dejando de sobarme y apunte a mi cosplay- te admiro mucho… y decepcionar a mi héroe es motivo suficiente para llorar hasta quedarme sin voz-

-… supongo que tienes algo de razón- me dijo- pero ya te lo dije, no te odio ni estoy enfadado contigo- se acerco a mí y me seco las lagrimas con sus manos, luego puso un dedo índice a mi vista- nunca, nunca… vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿quedo claro?-

-Clarísimo- respondí ya más tranquila.

… han pasado seis meses después de eso y mi entrenamiento esta completo, Silver dice que gracias a las diferentes bases de tiempo entre ambos mundos pasaron seis meses aquí y en la Tierra han pasado solo seis minutos… ahora mismo iré a enfrentar al Iblis para que todo vuelva a ser como antes… podría decir que los últimos seis meses han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, si, incluyendo ese día… ya que ese día comprendí que no necesito demostrar de lo que soy capaz, esa oportunidad vendrá a su tiempo… y hoy ha llegado mi turno para demostrarle a Silver que el entrenamiento no fue en vano… deséenme suerte.


End file.
